My Ancestor's Steps
by Heaven has a Devil
Summary: Can Derek live up to his ancestor's honor and be good enough to be an awsome mamodo's partner, or can he do better and make his King?


**Author's Note: **Story completely changed.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I knew you would find me." His back to Reki, Triz slowly said with slight grief in his voice.

Reki had finally chased down his prey.

"You know something I want"

"Then force me to tell you"

Reki stood still. His green eyes shone in the moonlight. His white shoes had snow in them, his hands where cold inside his white sleeves, and his body shook in his silk black robe which was covered with lightning and stone pictures. Snowflakes had landed on his white mushroom haircut. He could not believe Triz wanted a fight, especially since neither of them had a book owner after the few weeks the battle had started.

"Kiru, come out. I know you're there." Triz said pointing to a bush.

A lizard suddenly shot its scaly body out and gave the cloaked mamodo a dirty glance. Triz's black cloak and boots made him look like a necromancer. His red eyes and straight neon blue hair did not help make his appearance at all.

"I am guessing you're not risking a battle, especially now, when you don't have a book owner." Triz said turning his attention back to Reki, but not turning his head or body to face the young mamodo.

"No, I am not." Reki replied clutching his light grey book to his chest.

Kiru flicked his tongue out twice. That's when Reki ran.

* * *

"_Jiruk"_

Kiru turned slightly bigger and metal. Triz turned around and pointed to a tree. A teen in a black hooded sweater, black jeans and black skating shoes stepped out from behind it, holding a teal book. His blonde hair covered in snow reached down to his blue eyes.

"_Jiruk"_ The teen cast again.

The metal lizard dashed at the cloaked mamodo. Triz moved slightly to the left as a man wearing a black jacket and black pants stepped out from a nearby tree, holding a light-red book.

"_Piru"_ The man with a mustache cast.

Triz shot a blue beam from his left hand which was now pointing at the advancing lizard. It hit head on and the lizard flew back a few feet. The man stood behind his mamodo now.

* * *

Reki ran for his life. He couldn't loose now. He blamed the king for this battle. The mamodo thought what the king said right before sending them to this wretched world.

**Flashback:** The aged Brago stood on a balcony.

"Children of Makai, starting now nobody is your friend. Trust nobody; your best friend is now your worst enemy. Your world's future is now in your hands. Only trust your emotions. **End of flashback**

He didn't car for this battle. He didn't care for the king. He didn't care for his stupid partner. He didn't care. He just didn't care.

Reki came to a clear opening of snow. Beyond it he saw a city. He ran towards it. Pumping his feet he heard a distant scream. He knew what happened. He slowly walked in to the city.

A noise that sounded like metal clashing against rock came from a nearby street. Reki curiously walked towards it. Curses and more noise came after a crash was heard. He came to a boy sitting on a bench drinking a can of root beer.

The boy looked sixteen. He wore grey shoes with black shoelaces, blue pants and a plain black shirt that reached about 6 centimeters above his knees. His spiked hair moved in the wind. This city had no snow in it.

"Hey kid, I haven't seen you around this neighborhood, who are you?" The teen asked, eyeballing Reki.

Reki felt a strange sensation, and answered "I'm Reki who are you?"

He sat next to the teen and glanced at his own book.

"Derek. What's with the book, can't read?"

"I was hoping you could." Reki said holding out his ten year old hand which was still holding the book.

Derek took the book and glanced at it. He felt strange as he flipped through the pages, until he came to a sentence highlighted in gold.

"I can only read this part."

"So do it then."

"_The First Spell: Rizar"_

Reki looked at an electronic trash can and fired a white beam of lightning at it.

"What the hell?" Derek said jumping back.

"I am a mamodo; I need your help to fight the battle for king of my world."

Derek looked wide-eyed at the mamodo. He wanted to run. He wanted to get away, but he stayed.

"I know this seems strange but please, fight by my side."

"No, I'm sorry. My grandfather told me about you and your books. He told me one hundred of you are sent to Earth, that you have unimaginable powers. But I can't. I'm sorry; I am not good enough to follow in my ancestor's footsteps."

"My grandpa said it happened a few thousand years ago, before there where even books. His partner was named something like Pamoon. I think he used stars to shoot or something. I never believed it, but now, I just don't know."

"Pamoon. Yes, he is one of the king's advisors."

"I don't know. I don't thing I'm good enough."

"Let's go talk to your grandfather."

* * *

"Ahh, you are a lucky man Derek. You found yourself a demon." Derek's grandfather wore a bathrobe at the dinner table.

"Yes, can you tell me more about these things, I want to become a part of this, but I don't know if I can."

Reki had told Derek about the battle on the way to his house.

"Trust your self young boy and make this little demon king."

"As you say" Derek replied bowing down.

"Get some sleep, you will take your partner to school tomorrow and make sure he gets a class."

"Yes grandfather."

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's it for the first chapter. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. I know there will be at least one flamer but w/e. At least they help. If you want to submit a mamodo team here is a form.

_Mamodo name _

_Mamodo background (If you want) _

_Good/Evil/Neutral _

_Description _

_Age _

_Gender _

_Partner name _

_Partner background _

_Description _

_Age _

_Gender _

_Spellbook color _

_Spell type _

_Spells_


End file.
